Guardians of Life
by Minako Nine
Summary: Based on some aspects of Final Fantasy games. The Guardians of Crystals of Elements must meet up, and what of their mysterious companion with power over all Elements? 3x4, 1xR, 2xH, 5xM
1. Default Chapter

**Guardians of Life – Fragments of Memories**

This is kind of a Final Fantasy style story, so I'll be using various locations, monsters, and plot devices from various Final Fantasy games. I don't own Final Fantasy, or Gundam Wing. // denotes flashback scene. I warn you, the flashback it pretty darn long, and very disjointed. Most Weaponry, Armory, Relics, Monsters etc. are from Final Fantasy 6 because, well, I know all about all of them.

"Yeah, an' soma them are really big an' covered in slimy tentacles! An' if they grab ya, it's Game Over!"

"Really? Why?"

"Well, they squeeze all the life outta ya! Some of 'em live real close an' all! So if you leave the town at night, you might meet one…"

This comment received a thwack with a rolled-up newspaper. "Duo! Really! You'll scare the poor boy! Don't tell such ridiculous stories!"

Rubbing his head, Duo responded "But Ma, it's true! If ya go too far from the town at night, they really do jump out at ya!"

"Yes I know that's true, but it's such a rare occurrence that I don't see why you bother explaining! And you wouldn't be leaving that town without being a little more trained! Or with someone who could fight off a monster, if one ever DID 'jump out at ya'!"

"But Ma-a! It's just stories! They're for fun, okay!"

Sighing, Mrs. Avery Maxwell returned to her cooking. Hmm… was it really appropriate to karate-chop bread or not?

Grinning, Duo returned to his explaining of monsters. "And soma them can shape-shift so they look like regular old folk! There was this one kid, Bob Doe, that was real close when I was at the tender age of seven! He used to tell me stories, like I'm doin' now, about how he could beat up all these monsters, 'course I never believed him coz he was just seven, like me, an' then one day he's totally freaking me out and trying to kill me!"

"Really?"

Avery smiled, and called from the kitchen, "He was a shape-shifter, Bob Doe. He was trying to live a normal life, but his instincts took over. He'd tried so hard, and had become such a part of our village, that no one could bear to kill him, and instead we took him to a mountain that had plenty of resources for him to live a happy life. You see, not all monsters are bad. In fact, most are quite nice. But at times, something takes over them. Sets their instincts off. It's only happened twice throughout the world as long as you two have been alive. Once here, and once somewhere quite far away. So don't you worry about things like that." Once more returning to her cooking, she smiled, and listened to her son talk animatedly about the monsters of the world to his curious friend.

Some days later, a traveler followed the route to the town of Jidoor, coming from the lost Kingdom of Tycoon[1]. The attack five years ago had devastated the lands, and killed almost the whole population of the once prosperous kingdom. The journey was a long one, and much more treacherous then it would have been for the Imperial Knights of Tycoon, five years ago. Of course, this could be purely down to the fact that there were so much more of them, even though none of them ever returned. The errand they had to run – and an imperative one at that – would surely (or rather, hopefully) have been completed. Otherwise, this journey was pointless…

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the bustling town of Jidoor. Life was routine, as usual, for Quatre. Drop off at Hilde's shop to pass on a box of baked goods for sale, and not forgetting to get the necessary supplies for home from Hilde, then drop those off at home and pick up the small box of new goodies for Duo to test-run, and then listen to the bizarre stories of the world beyond Jidoor from the good man himself (even if he was 15, Duo was still a good man) play obscure games that not one of the other town kids could grasp, then go home, make a start on tomorrows wares, read, and sleep. However slowly they were cropping up, he was starting to notice slight inconsistencies in the routine. As the days went by, it was getting harder and harder to sleep, and the sense of restlessness had long since stopped threatening to set in, and had. Quatre wanted to see the world, basically. He wanted to see what he was missing in the great blue yonder. He wanted to have an adventure. He wanted find out about _himself_, more than anything in the world. On odd days, he'd remember brief things, things that were unimportant. Places he didn't know, faces he didn't recognize… never once was there anything important. No family, no home… just brief things, like playing by the lake one day and remembering a river. Or hearing the strains of a tune and remembering a song. None of these things ever added up. It was just plain _frustrating_. Some days Quatre would feel immensely jealous of Duo. He had a past, and most probably a great future ahead of him. He had a family, and he had amazing stories of their pasts to tell, as well as his own. _He_ wasn't missing ten years of his life. Then Quatre would feel immensely guilty, because Duo was always nice to him when no one else would be, and did tell him wondrous stories even though he could tell none in return. So he'd make extra things for Duo the next day, even though Duo didn't really know why. So he stopped thinking about it, went to Duo's, handed over the box of goodies, and sat down on the floor to listen to Duo's Story Time. Today, the topic was the future.

"Well, when I'm done with my training, which will be really soon, ya see, I'm gonna go see the world! I might even go find lost worlds and cool stuff like that! What about you?"

He smiled. "I'll most probably stay here and bake."

Duo seemed almost taken aback by that response. "C'mon, Q! Don't you wanna see the mysteries of the world? I was kinda thinking we could go off adventuring together, ya know?"

"Duo, you're the adventure type. I'm probably not even cut out for it. I mean, you've been training for three years already, and once you're done, you'll be able to advance so much more! You wouldn't want me tagging along and holding you back…"

"Well sure I do! And you wouldn't 'hold me back'. It's not like I'm gonna finish my training and go running off! And you can always learn to be a Mage or something, then you'd be REALLY helpful! I mean, you're smart! And you're my best friend, I wouldn't wanna leave you here all bored and lonely! So, what do ya say?"

"…I'll think about it, okay? I'd love to go with you, but… you're you. You've probably got some great future cut out for you. I'm just… well, me."

"What are you talking about?" Duo was positively fuming by now. "If I've got some great future ahead of me, then so have you! I ain't going it alone, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather take with me! Please, learn magic or something like that. You'd be good at magic, and then you'd be able to… Q? Hey, you listening? Hel-lo? Anyone in there?" To all appearances, Quatre seemed to have fallen asleep. How could he, when it was such an important conversation? After first feeling a bit insulted, he was starting to get worried. Unsure of what to do, he did the best thing he could.

Get help.

Jumping up faster then any usual person would, he ran into the kitchen, where his mother invariably was.

No luck there.

Feeling stunted by his lack of success he did the next best thing.

"MA-A!!!"

He received his mothers head poking through the back door as an answer. "Duo, there is no need to shout so loudly!" she reprimanded, before re-entering the house and scuffing her shoes on the mat. "Now, what is it?"

Unsure of what to say, Duo blurted off a stream of consciousness. "He just fell asleep! We were talking, alright we were arguing a little I guess then he just was asleep and I can't wake him up and I don't know was wrong and I was hoping you would but you weren't in the kitchen and that's why I had to shout so loudly! Now come on!"

//It was the river bank again.

The same one from many dreams, many brief glimpses of the past. It must be important.

The sun was setting, the orange-pink light casting it's glow across the many houses of the city he called home.

What city was it?

The sun reflected over the gently lapping waters of the river, and he felt the flow over his toes. He felt the way his loose shirt draped over him, how the rolled-up ends of his dark trousers, now wet and a little heavier, hung against his legs as  he slowly moved his feet back and forth in the water. The water was quite high up on the bank. There had been a lot of rain, recently. He was with someone else, someone in whose presence he felt safe, and loved.

It was almost like stepping into someone else's memory, complete with all senses.

"You'd be good at magic," the soft, lilting female voice stated.

He found himself looking up into kindly jade eyes, and a pale, but lively face, framed by long golden curls.

"Do you really think so?" he found himself asking in a childish voice.

"I do believe so, my little one. You must learn some skill, so you may go out into the world."

"But I don't want to leave, I want to stay here. It's safe here."

The woman's expression saddened deeply. "I'm afraid not, little one. Wherever you are may be safe, but not for long. You must learn this."

"But if it's not safe here, I shouldn't leave. I should stay with you and Father. That makes sense, doesn't it?"

"We may not always be able to protect you, little one. You need to learn how to defend yourself in the event no one else can help you."

He felt himself lean into a warm embrace, which banished his doubts and fears, and gave him strength.

"I… I understand, Mother. I'll learn, so then I can protect the people I love, if it ever comes to that."

"Good. Now come along, before you fall asleep, or you'll end up catching a cold again… you can start learning magic in the morning, if you're up to it, the first spell you'll probably learn is Fire…

//

"Firaga!"

//

…because it's the easiest element to manipulate. And if you have the skill, you might be able to learn some Healing magic as well, maybe even summons… listen to me, I'm getting ahead of myself. You're only small, you wouldn't need to learn any advanced spells till you're older…"

That natural sense of curiosity kicked in. "What's the strongest magic, Mother?"

"Ah, now that's simple. It's a tie between the elements of Darkness and Light. Without that balance, the world would fall to pieces. Always remember that…"

"Isn't the city pretty like this, Mother?"

//

That beautiful city in flames, the tower crumbling, the screaming, the air think with smoke,

//

"Someone once told me the crystal was the most important thing in the whole kingdom. Where is it kept?"

"With the other most precious thing in the kingdom, of course!"

//

"Find the Crystal!"

//

"And what's that?"

"Oh I can't tell you! You never know who could be listening! But it's safe, don't you worry."

//

"There's a town not too far from here! If we hurry we might be able to-"

//

"Mother! MOTHER!!!"

//

"FIRAGA!"

//

"The more powerful Light Magic does great damage to the user as well, you know. It shouldn't be used lightly. It causes great damage to those it is used on, also…"

//

"B-Blizzard!"

//

"How does one learn Light Magic if it causes damage every time you practice it?"

"The same way one can use Dark Magic. It cannot be learned – it is a power deep inside only the few…"

//

"The Crystal cannot be found! It must have been entrusted to someone!"

"But who? Who would they trust with something so precious, if they cannot trust the greatest of safe holds?"

//

"K-Keep back! Please! Leave me alone!"

//

"The Crystals are Pure Magic. They keep the world harnessed, with their power that shines across all distances!"

//

"Mother, the chain broke. I don't know how it did that, it just – snapped. You can fix it, right? Or get a new one?"

"Of course I can! Don't worry about it, my little one,"

"Only it's such a pretty stone… I couldn't bear to part with it, and I've no idea why!"

"Well… then we'll see what we can do about it, eh?"

//

"It shines such a pretty light when I touch it. The instructor says it's a trick of the light, but it never does that with anyone else…"

//

"We've found the Crystal, sir!"

"Then smash it! Turn it to dust!"

//

"I'll see you again, won't I, my friend?"

"Of course you will. I'll only be gone a little while, after all,"

//

"What would you do if you could lead a normal life?"

"Well that's easy! I'd bake!"

//

"MOTHER!! FATHER!!"

//

"There's a legend that speaks of these really cool warriors or something! Wouldn't it be so cool to be one?"

"You're the one who's better suited to the life of a warrior. But yeah… it's would be amazing…"

//

"Cure! CURE! Somebody, wake up! Please! Where are we going?"

//

"Our orders are to protect the kid! So just do it!"

"Sir, look out!"

//

"Flare! FLARE!!!"

//

"We can't hold them off much longer! There's too many!"

"Where are they all coming from?"

//

"Listen to me… you must… leave… go with the soldiers, they'll… take you… somewhere safe- go!"

//

"LIFE!!"

"Uhn… Thanks, kid. Now run…"

//

"GET AWAY FROM ME! FIRE!"

//

"Have I always lived here?"

"No, you haven't."

"When did I get here?"

"Can't say for sure. Don't you remember?"

"No, it's like this… block, in my mind… I can't remember…"

//

 "The monsters are multiplying in numbers every day. I want to go and find out why."

"But you might get hurt… I don't want you to be hurt…"

//

That feeling. The most bizarrely comforting feeling…

//

"It's a pain more than it is a gift, you know… I don't think you'd want to have gotten it from me, dear…"

//

"Go!"

//

The feeling of…

//

"GO!"

//

"But it makes you different from everyone else, Mother. I would have liked nothing more then to be like you!"

//

…Water. Dry Water.

//

"You are so much more like your mother then you believe, little one. You don't take after me one bit."

"There's a reason for that! There can only ever be one of you at a time! If there weren't you wouldn't be as special to me! Or to Mother!"

//

"GO, QUATRE!"

//

Power. Raw Power.

//

"I never once believed such a mighty kingdom could fall… come along, little one. You must get to safety. Those were the last wishes of you parents…"

//

Pure Magic. The Crystal.

//

"This is… not the time to get tired, you… need to look after yourself… get to… the next town… Fira!"

//

No, not just the Crystal… My Power.

//

"Bolt-Sword!"

//

This Power. Not just mine…

//

"Kid, are you okay?"

//

"C'mon, talk to me, kid! Do you know how you got here?"

//

The power of…

//

"Do you know where you came from?"

//

 "Well, do you at least have a name?"

//

The power of…

//

"Ka-Ka-"

//

"Never mind, kid… you're obviously exhausted. Did you get jumped by a monster?"

//

The power of…

//

"I'll take you back to my town. Don't worry about it, kid. Just… sleep, for now. You might be able to talk once you've rested up a bit…"

//

_"C'mon, wake up! Don't do this to me, man!"_

//

"Ka-to-ru…"

//

…Us…

//

"What was that, kid?"

//

_"Ma, I don't get it… why isn't he waking up?"_

//

"Quatre… my-my name, that is…"

//

The power of Us.

//

"It's okay, kid… just sleep…"//

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

Those were the words that he did just that to – wake up.

It was then he noticed he was lying on the floor, curled in a ball. Stretching out slowly, he looked up at Duo, confused.

Duo, in return, breathed a sigh of relief, before looking ultimately worried.

"You alright Q? It's not every day you pass out in the middle of my talking. Are ya sick or somethin'?"

Breathing shakily, Quatre sat up properly, and smiled. "No, it was just… something you said… I think I… was… remembering something…"

"Really? Well, spill!"

"There was a river… and a city… my parents… and then…" he hugged himself tightly, as though warding off some chill. "Then… fires… and… they destroyed it, the crystal… the screams… I-it was… terrible…"

Duo seemed set to press on, but was stopped by his mother.

"Go on, go home. You certainly look like you could do with a decent nights rest… have you been sleeping at all?" The motherly concern in Avery's voice was comforting, as though everything were the same as it had always been. Well, not always. Nodding, smiling, standing, leaving. Routine.

Avery sighed, and looked to Duo, and sighed again.

"Duo, do not ask that boy of his past again. It is bad enough to relive it once…"

Once outside, Quatre breathed deeply, willing himself to regain control, then noticing an unfamiliar figure surrounded by about seven townspeople. More then a little intrigued, he went to find out.

The traveler finally arrived in Jidoor, and though he did not like the suspicious looks the townspeople gave him, he ignored them, and headed to the Item store for some real food, after having to survive on rations for days now. Nodding his greeting to the store owner, he eyed some yummy looking pastries. The owner seemed to notice this, and couldn't help but add her two gil.

"Those there have to be the best things you'll ever taste, I guarantee it! A friend right here in town makes them for me, real sweetheart!"

He didn't doubt it, Cyan[2] had already told him. He left the shop with some basic items for the road, not forgoing a box of the pastries. After all, they might be useful.

Time was finally catching up on him, and the traveler felt terribly tired, and decided that the best course of action was to have something to eat. There was still so much to do. Acting 'decisively', he pulled out a pastry and ate it, smiling as he noticed he was feeling better already. Deciding there would be more time for eating later, he went over to the nearest person who happened to be walking around.

"Excuse me sir, but could you direct me to Mrs. Maxwell's house?"

The old man, who seemed particularly disagreeable, gave him an odd look. "And jus' what would you be wantin' going there?"

"I need to see Mrs. Maxwell, sir. Could you tell me which house it is, please?"

The old man gave him a suspicious look. "Never seen your sort around here." He sniffed distastefully. "Don't like the look o' ya."

"Sir, I really need to talk to Mrs. Maxwell. If you would just-"

"We don' like strangers here, son. I'd best be on my way, if I were you."

Some people were already starting to gather round.

"It's very important I speak to Mrs. Maxwell. Please tell me which house she is in."

"And why d'you need to speak to 'er, eh? Any business in this town can be shared with all o' us!"

"It's not of your concern as to why I am here, now if you could _kindly_ point me in the direction of her house-"

"Trowa!!"

The traveler looked up, startled, only to almost be barged over by a young boy. The villagers were already looking at the two of them oddly.

"Oh it's so good to see you again, Trowa! Why haven't you visited in so long?" The boy grinned at him, the meaning simple. _Play along,_ he was saying, _and I'll take you where you need to be._

"Ah, I have been busy, little one. Though it is a shame I have not seen you in so long – look at you! Next you'll be as tall as I am!"

"I highly doubt that, Trowa," the boy said shyly, "because I have only grown a little, and fear I shall grow no more!"

He smiled easily as the boy indicated for him to follow. "Come along, Trowa! I'm sure Mrs. Maxwell will be as pleased as I to see you!"

The villagers dispersed, the old man grumbling. Once sure they were away from the crowds, the boy bowed apologetically. "Sorry about that, but you picked the wrong person to ask. Mr. Dermail is not the most trusting nor the most trustworthy of men in this town. And I'm also sorry for acting so silly, sir."

He simply waved off the apology. "Hardly, young sir, you saved my neck so to speak. I must talk to Mrs. Maxwell, it's rather urgent, I fear."

The boy looked tense for a moment, before asking, "It- It's not Cyan, is it?"

"No, of course not. I have seen him rather recently, and he is fine and well, and says he'll be coming home soon."

"Oh, Miss Avery, and Duo will be so pleased to hear that! Only he's been away a while now, and Duo will be leaving soon, so Miss Avery would be all alone, and she's such a nice lady. Oh, I apologize again!"

"No need. I have heard much about them from Cyan. I don't think he'll want to stay from home much longer. I do have one question for you, young sir, as to how you knew my name…"

The boy smiled again. "Oh, I didn't! Only I had to help you out somehow, and the first name that came to mind was Trowa. I hope you don't mind having to use that name for the remainder of your time here…"

"It's no problem, young sir, as you must be either psychic, or have extremely good instincts, as that indeed is my name. Thank you for helping me out, I am in your debt. Can I interest you in a pastry?" He took one out of the box, almost reluctantly, not wanting to give up good food too easily. "They're really quite good, and I'm SURE have some kind of healing properties."

The boy was once again grinning. "I should hope they're good, I make them! Anyway, we're here."

The Maxwell House. It looked familiar. Well, it should, considering one fateful day five years ago he had been here, at dark. His 'savior' was already going into that house as if it were his own home, and was motioning for him to follow. Even the inside looked the same. The only thing different was the look of the second boy who stood in front of him. Five years ago he had been quite a bit shorter, and the braid not quite as long, but now he looked older than the fifteen years he was. _Training to be a swordsman like his father, I see…_

The first boy, the one who instinctively knew his name, was still a bit of a mystery to him. But… he looked familiar.

Duo was grinning at him, obviously not remembering him but not finding him a complete stranger. Avery came down, looked him once over, and embraced him.

"Trowa! Five years… five years is much too long a time! Why, pray tell, are you here?"

He sighed. "I bring news from Cyan in Tycoon." He sighed, pulled out a pendant, a translucent prism that looked like a small version of the great crystals that stand proud in the shrines of the world[3]. It emitted a faint green light.

"I have become the Guardian of this once great Crystal that was shattered, much like the one in Tycoon. We are running out of time, Avery." He pulled the pendant under his shirt once more. Out of the corner of his eyes, the mysterious youth was clutching something through his own shirt. Avery looked at the two boys, and waved them off.

"Go on," she said, "This discussion is not for you. Wait outside." They did as told, though he was sure they would be hanging on every word at the door. It seemed Avery knew this too.

"Trowa, who is the Guardian of the Tycoon Crystal? And why have you come to tell me?"

He smiled a little, saddened. "This has been protected by Cyan," he spoke, handing a small box to Avery, which had a note on the top. "Does this answer your question?"

She opened the box, after briefly reading the note. Inside, was a small fragment of crystal, fashioned into a pendant. She closed the box, sighing.

"You are right – we are running low on time. He must go, I suppose?"

"He must…"

Duo leant against the door, desperately straining to hear the quietly spoken words from inside.

"Duo-"

"Shh! I'm trying to hear! They're talking about some place called Tycoon. You ever heard of it?"

"Duo, I don't think you should listen. It could be private…"

"Nah, Ma knows I'm listening."

"Well… I' going to go home, Duo. See you tomorrow?"

Duo looked around at the growing darkness. Everyone else had already gone in.

"Ah, okay Q. If I find out anything good, I'll tell ya tomorrow." Waving nicely, he returned to listening at the door.

"Duo…"

Looking back, he felt annoyed. "What is it NOW, Q?" It was then he noticed the odd spindly-like shadow. Wait… that was no shadow. That was…

"Areneid!"[4] He drew his daggers from their hiding place in his boots. "Shit! Run!"

But Quatre seemed frozen in place, even as the spider-like Areneid advanced on him.

Duo did the first thing that came to mind – run at the monster. His sword was inside, and running to get it wasn't really an option at the moment. Calling for help wouldn't be any good either – he was by far the strongest person in town. He slashed his daggers, trying to make some mark on the monster, only to be tossed aside, the Areneid's sole attention on his defenseless friend. That was unusual… when attacked, monsters focused their attention on the threat. Placing it in his mind for later thought, he rushed the Areneid again, only to be tossed to the ground once more. He could feel himself weakening. It seemed the Areneid noticed his presence as a threat, and suddenly he felt as though he couldn't move.

_Paralysis, _he thought desperately. _Run dammit!_

But no, his friend wasn't running.

"Duo! Duo are you alright?"

He couldn't respond, but looked to his friend, hoping the message to run was clear enough. He mentally applauded himself – he could tell he'd done SOME damage to the Areneid, but not nearly enough to stop it. He looked again, to see if his friend was running. What he saw was not what he expected.

Something was glowing faintly under his friends shirt, and he seemed to be… chanting?

Not really being able to do much more, he watched as the ground surrounding his friend began to glow a blue light, as droplets of water were pulled up into some kind of spherical shape.

The wind seemed to be picking up also, drawn into the water sphere from all direction. He heard the slam of the door to his house being thrown open. He felt his strength returning, the paralysis lifting. His friend was a glowing figure. And still, the Areneid was advancing.

Slowly, he sat up, and saw his mother, and the man named Trowa, frozen in place outside the door. He got up, and ran over to them.

"Ma… what's happening, Ma?"

She said nothing. There was nothing to say.

The sphere of water seemed complete. The air seemed to pulse. The barely whispered words echoed all around.

"Water..!"[5]

The sphere turned into a almost lance-like shape, and cut straight into the Areneid. It screeched, and fell, turning to dust that was swept away by foreign winds.

Running to the once glowing figure, Trowa remembered that this boy was still a mystery. It seemed he may have been just in time, as the boy fell in the boneless style of the truly exhausted. _To use Water in its most basic state…_ he picked a small vial from his belt.

"Drink this," he said, as he tilted the vial to the boys lips, satisfied that his command was being followed. Once it was finished, he tucked the vial back into his belt – it would be very useful to refill it later. He knew the effects would hardly be instant – but the boy might be coherent enough to answer some questions. The boy shifted a little in his hold, some chain moving to full view.

On the end of the silver-link chain, was a crystal the exact size and shape of his own, the indefinably colored light fading into nothingness.

Pushing his questions to the back of his mind, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Mmm… tired…"

"I know… but do you think you'll be alright tomorrow? I wont be able to watch over you, I have to leave the village with your friend."

"Really..? Duo..? Does he… have some kind… of destiny?"

Trowa smiled gently at the boy. "Yes, yes he does. He is the guardian of a Crystal, of which Element I do not know…"

"…but not Earth, of course… that's your Element…"

Trowa frowned. He had not once mentioned his Element. One could never truly tell, unless they were another assured Element, or part of Life…

"How did you-"

"Never you mind…" the boy slowly moved out of Trowa's grasp, and stood. Avery was handing the box to Duo, who opened it with surprise at the 'gift'. _More like a burden…_ He stood next to the boy. As Duo slipped the pendant over his neck, a bright azure light shot down from the sky, and straight to his very soul. Trowa's own Crystal flashed it's emerald color in reaction. The Winds blew from all directions subtly.

"The Crystal of Winds was guarded by Tycoon… but… weren't all the fragments destroyed?"

Trowa looked to the boy, who seemed confused.

"No… the soldiers… they had one last piece… and they –" A look of comprehension crossed the boys face. "They gave it to me when they died, and told me to look after it until it's owner came, and I gave it to Cyan… and he gave it to Duo…"

The day five years ago was slowly coming back to Trowa.

After a night of talking with Avery and Duo, Trowa was rather tired. But now the morning had come around, and though he had not slept much pondering over many questions, he was to set off today. He came down from the graciously borrowed room to find Duo with the boy from yesterday. He wondered what time it was, and if it was just normal for them both to be up at this hour. But it sounded as if they were arguing.

"But I want you to come!"

"Duo, I don't think you understand just how important this is for you! You don't want me interfering with it!"

"But after seeing what you can do lat night-"

"I didn't do anything on purpose! It just – happened, it's not something I can do at will! And what does that have to do with ANYTHING?"

"Well you are a Mage! That means you use magic! That means you can help!"

"Duo, I am no Mage!"

"Oh yeah, well prove it!"

"Aren't I proving it to you right now by NOT doing anything?"

Trowa felt a slight heat on his chest, and pulled out his Crystal only to find it pulsating an angry green. _That's odd…_

"And anyway, I'm sure that other guy doesn't want me interfering either! So just leave me out of it!"

There had to be a good reason why this conversation was angering the boy so. Any other person surely would have been swayed by the arguments of a friend wanting company he knew well on a trip that may change the lives of them both. But this boy, whose name he still did not know, was adamant about staying home. Was he afraid? Could that be possible? He didn't seem like the type to be afraid No… there must be some other reason.

Even from this distance he could see the purple light of Duo's Crystal pulsating much in the same way as his own, and couldn't help but feel confused and a little worried. What if the Crystals were trying to warn something? But the light was almost angry… maybe they were trying to break? He kept his thoughts to himself, his presence still unknown.

"I can't leave you out of it! You're my best friend and I don't plan to be going anywhere without my best friend!"

"But Duo..!"

"You have all this power in you, I know it! Can't you just accept that and _come with me_!"

"Duo – AHH!" The boy cried out just as Trowa noticed that his Crystal was shining a light that was barely green in it's brightness, but still contained only in the stone itself. The same thing seemed to be happening with Duo's Crystal. Trowa wondered if this was some kind of phenomenon.

"Dammit! Why do you have to be some damn adamant that you're useless? Damn you!!"

The boy whom Duo was addressing seemed not to have heard the curses at all, instead a look of fear had come over his features. He fell to his knees, crying out once more, covering his ears as if trying to block out some terrible sound. Duo's conviction lost it's strength at the sight.

"Quatre..?"

_So he does have a name-- oh damn._

//"You have so much power, child, and you don't even know it!"

"Get away from me or I swear I'll-"

"Use your little spells on me? Won't work. You have so much power in you, I know it. Just accept it and come with me. Then I can teach you of these powers, how to control them…"

"FIRAGA!"

The powerful Fire-Magic bounced off the demonesque form in front of him. He laughed.

"Your efforts are well-noted, little one. But you do not seem to understand – Magic does not harm me. Nor does physical harm. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. The only thing that could hurt me right about now would be pure use of an Element. And you and I both know that's only possible by a Crystal. And no Crystal is about to get up and come help you, little one. So stop trying."

"Get away from me! Please… just leave me alone, please!"

"No."

That made him angry.

That made him very angry.

And there was that beautiful feeling washing over him, the feeling of being drenched, but not… Dry Water. Power. Power from The Crystal. Washing over him and giving him strength.

He narrowed his eyes at the demon-like monster. The demon smirked back.

"What the matter? Not getting your own way like you usually do?" He laughed. A terrible laugh that would never be forgotten, and always associated with hate.

"I need to go now. You're in the way. Leave me alone."

"Ha! Am I right?"

"I asked nicely. Now get away from me before I do get angry."

The demon just laughed.

"Leave me alone NOW!" he swept his arm in a motion away from himself, and the dust kicked up. The demon smiled more.

He calmed himself with death breaths, not letting his anger get the better of him. He could only fear what would happen if it did. He called the power to himself. Though the demon would never notice, the fire spells he'd been casting had caused more damage then spells of the other three Elements. He would cast light or darkness spells if he had the energy, but he'd spent the last of his MP with the last fire casting. This was ultimately dangerous, since it seemed he was risking his life to save it.

He rose one hand high in the air, chanting softly as one would for a fire spell. From the ground, a quick flame circled up to his outstretched hand. As the fireball hung there, he swung his arm down, pointing to the demon, while whispering the temperamental Element's name. The demon laughed all the way until the fireball hit, powerful though small, reducing him to ashes. But he had the time to call to the unsuspecting child, "This is not the end, Life…"[6]//

End One

[1]Yes, I know Jidoor – 6, Tycoon – 5! But I like the kingdom of Tycoon, but the town names are better in 6

[2]No, not Cyan from 6. Just happens to be Duo's dads name

[3]So it's the shape of the Crystals in 5, before they break apart…

[4]6 buffs will know Areneid's don't look like spiders. I didn't remember what they look like, or their attacks, and the name sounds like Arachnid

[5]I'm well aware Water is never cast in that form, it's usually cast as Ice, or things like Tidal Wave. But that was supposed to signify the importance of Quatre's rather _different_ casting abilities, and we'll go into that another time

[6]This is another one of Q's odd flashbacks, so the monster guy IS talking to him. As for why he is being called Life… that's another matter entirely. As is his Crystal. We'll get to it later.


	2. Two Anxiety

Guardians of Life – Anxiety 

Hi hi! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I love reviews! Anyway, new chapter. I went around looking for weapon, armor, and magic stats from many Final Fantasies to be well informed for you all! And have you noticed that the chapter names are songs from FF games? The last one was from 8. This one is from Tactics. The trouble I go to for you! Anyway, same applies for this chapter as the last. On with the show!

Trowa smiled as he unsheathed his sword in the confides of the guestroom. Knowing there wasn't much he could do regarding the argument downstairs, he had decided to pack up his supplies again. But he couldn't help but pull the blade from it's dark leather scabbard. He remembered the day he'd been given Masamune[1] like it was yesterday. It had been the same day he'd been given the Earth Crystal. The same day he'd been given this burden, the same day he'd become the first Crystal Bearer. That was three years ago. Now he remembered the days before that, when he had first met Cyan. He had been only 9 at the time, but like a lot of children in his village, had grown up too fast. That was ten years ago. Too far back for him to be remembering the face of this boy, Quatre. This boy was not someone he knew from his village. This boy, who looked both too young and too old for his physical age. He _must_ have been the one from that day five years ago. That same look was in the boys eyes. The same look of years worth of knowledge and experience about some things, but yet not even an hours worth of knowledge in others. The boy they saved that day, five years ago, had looked like he trusted Cyan and himself with his life. He had seen that look when he caught the boy last night.

He pulled out a cloth, and carefully polished his beloved sword. This sword had served him well, saved him from countless enemies. He trusted the sword. And so, he offered it the utmost respect, by polishing it, treating it with care that he did not show to most people.

He did not trust people. People had failed him, countless times.

So he put his trust for his life, on the sharp edge of the blade.

//"It makes you think about things, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Looking at the sky. See the clouds, they pass by, they always do. Sometimes they aren't there, but you know they'll be back soon. Clouds are like people."

"Care to explain that?"

"Clouds are there one day, and they may be there the next. They could be there for a very long time, like people. But when you pay a lot of attention, you see that the cloud is never the same. The cloud always changes, like people. Sometimes they change quickly, sometimes slowly. And one day, the cloud will be gone, and you wont know where it's gone. Or, maybe you'll watch it as it leaves. But you don't have to be sad, because that cloud will be back, and there will other clouds, too."

"That isn't a very good metaphor. You speak as though people are predictable enough to be like weather patterns."

"Clouds are unpredictable. Sometimes they are light and fluffy, sometimes they are dark and block the light, and sometimes they cry. You can tell when they are going to cry when they get dark. And a storm is like anger, where you strike out at other people. Stormy clouds are like angry Mages. They are destructive, and they are dangerous, but sometimes you cant help but watch. And the magic is like lightning. Beautiful, but deadly."

"Ah, I see what you're getting at."

The summer breeze swept around the two, lying comfortably on the grass. They were friends, very close friends at that, almost like brothers.

"Hiiro… you're going away, aren't you?"

Hiiro was hesitant to reply. It was obvious he did not want to hurt the feelings of his young friend. "Yes, I am."

"Why?"

Hiiro sighed, the wind tousling his chocolate-colored bangs. "The monsters are multiplying in numbers every day. I want to go and find out why."

"But you might get hurt… I don't want you to be hurt…"

"It's alright. I an take care of myself, as you've seen. I am 12."

"Hardly an age that boasts wisdom, Hiiro."

"You're only 9."

"I've been training four years, Hiiro. And apparently I have a natural affinity towards magic. So I think I'm in a position to tell you this."

"I've had three years combat training. You learn more in combat then in magic, quicker. So, I have more experience then you."

"Careful what you say, Hiiro. What you're saying is true for most, but you're forgetting I'm not 'most'. I started learning magic when I was five, and I've already learnt all I can from books and tutors. The next step is the big wide world. Why don't I come with you?"

Hiiro went quiet. It was an idea to consider. "…I'll think about it," he finally answered.

"That's all I ask."

A contemplative silence fell across them both. This wasn't a rare occasion, they were comfortable enough with each other to enjoy the silence with the conversation.

They lay there together for what felt like hours, enjoying the sunlight in a dozing sort of state.

"I'll see you again, won't I, my friend?"

"Of course you will. I'll only be gone a little while, after all,"

"And I might be going with you,"

"And you might be going with me."

The sun was high overhead now, warming their skin satisfyingly. But inside, Hiiro knew he was about to break his young friends heart.

Once sure he was sound asleep, and not suffering from any of the nightmares that seemed constantly to plague him, Hiiro rose silently. Saying goodbye would have been better then leaving unexpectedly, but it had to be done, for his and his friends safety. Turning to walk away with the speed and stealth he was well known for, he stopped short when he heard his name uttered by his supposedly sleeping friend. He faced him again, ready to claim he needed to stretch. But apparently, he was still asleep.

"Go look for all the silver linings on the clouds, because there's so many of them… will you do that for me, Hiiro?"

He smiled. "I'll tell you all about them when I see you again."

//

"Yui!"

The shout snapped him out of his reverie. He smirked.

"WuFei, I've told you before. You are to use my first name unless you're giving me a title, understand?"

WuFei snorted. "I hardly need take orders from you, _Prince_ Yui."

"Hmph. I suppose not."

"So. How are the wedding arrangements going?"

"Surprised you're bothered about that. You thought it was a bad idea from the word 'go'."

"Is it wrong to want the best for my dear sister?"

Hiiro sighed. "She's not your sister, Chang."

He shrugged in response. "Might as well be. I'm sure you've felt that kind of bond with someone." When he didn't reply, WuFei went on. "Or haven't you? You do have a perfectly nice family of your own, after all."

Once again, he sighed. "Don't make me think about that, Chang… It was a long time ago."

A lifetime ago… 

"Hey… you sure you're alright? I mean… you look a little pale…"

"Duo… I'm fine…"

"Really? How may fingers am I holding up?"

"Five, Duo."

"Nuh-uh! Four and a thumb!"

"Four and a thumb then, Duo."

"Can't go back on it now. Ya gotta come with me so I can keep an expert eye on you, see?"

"Expert eye?"

"Yep, you heard me."

A sigh. "Fine… I concede. You're too hard to argue with…"

"Heh. Knew you'd cave eventually."

Duo pulled tightly on his bootlaces, checking a final time that they were secure enough, before placing his trusty daggers in their concealed sheathes. The two Mithril dirks glittered dully in to low light as he made sure lay comfortably against his ankles, the handles hidden but at easy access. He added another two daggers to his arsenal, these being more impressive Guardian blades. He strapped the last sheath across him back in the classic style, containing his favorite weapon insofar – the Regal Cutter his father gave him, made with a slightly violet coral-crystal mix.[1] Cyan had said it reminded him of his son's eyes. He smiled at the thought. _Gonna make you proud, Dad…_

Avery Maxwell had already taken the liberty of collecting supplies for his journey, though he wondered if she was going a bit overboard with ninety-nine potions.[2] "It's better to have too much then too little," was all she'd say on the matter. Also supplied were various medicines, some basic foodstuffs, and a small tin box containing no less than ten Ethers. How his mother had gotten hold of ten Ethers was a mystery to him.[3] And lastly, she supplied him with all of his savings of the past five years. Not a particularly significant amount, by any means, but more then enough to get by with. Duo once more checked his pack – Yep, all his traveling gear was there. He was ready and raring to go. Now he had to just wait for everyone else.

His fellow Crystal bearer, Trowa, came downstairs as if sensing Duo's longing for leaving. Dressed simply in greens and browns, an emerald cloak over the rest, coupled with his long-limbed grace, he looked ever bit a forest elf. Duo thought himself almost wraithlike, dressed completely in black. But autumn was an unpredictable season, and cold times could be ahead – black insulated more warmth. Plus it was always his favorite colour, barring violet, hence a hair-tie of this colour. Now, the only one left to wait for was Quatre.

Duo smirked. He certainly could be stubborn, but Duo was more so.

It was just as well he decided to come of his own free will, because Duo wouldn't think of leaving his best friend behind.

It didn't take long for him to get ready, and Duo wondered whether or not Quatre truly wanted to stay behind. He dressed pretty much as he always did, with the addition of a dark cloak, and a sapphire ribbon tied round his neck.

Taking one last look at his hometown, Duo smiled and offered it a wave, before leaving.

In a castle far away, hidden in the clouds, two young men sat in a room designed more for comfort then anything else.

"You feel that, Yui?" WuFei asked, breaking the companionable silence often held by the two

Hiiro did nothing more then nod.

"What was it, then?"

"Something heading our way, is all."

"Anything bad about it?"

"Perhaps…" Pulling the silver chain from under his shirt, Hiiro gazed at the deep blue crystal as if it held all the answers. And, perhaps, it did.

"Ah, man, why'd I ever leave home?" Duo asked himself as he flopped onto the soft ground.

"Because you have a great destiny to fulfill, perchance?" Was the reply he got.

"Shuddap. Anyways, oh great one, where we headed?"

"To join up with the others."

"What others?"

Trowa sighed. "Other Elements?"

"Riiight… for a second there I thought you meant more people joining in on the 'party'. I'm not running around with more then five of us, you hear? Too big a group attracts too many monsters, and quite frankly, I think the confusion would screw us all over. Anyway, who are the other Elements?"

"Can't say. Don't know."

"But you're leading us to them… how?"

He smirked. "Now that would be telling."

"Gah… why do I always end up with people who give dead-end answers?" Duo pulled a couple of potions out of his pack, handing one to Quatre and downing the other in a gulp. "This should keep us up a bit longer, but man. When do we get to sleep?"

"When we clear this forest."

"Wha? That'll take forever!"

"It's not safe here."

"We could take turns doing watches. At least we'd get some sleep. And it's getting darker by the minute. We could easily set up camp in this clearing. Please?"

Trowa sighed, and looked to be relenting, when he suddenly started looking around warily.

Holding up a hand indicating for silence, a slight rustle that could've been blamed on the breeze occurred. Except there was no breeze.

And all at once, our dear hero's were besieged by three sword wielding humanoids.

And naturally, Duo and Trowa jumped to the challenge.

"Right. I'll take the one on the left, Tro, you take the one on the right. Got anything to slow the other one down?"

"A couple of skeans, but that's all."

"It'll have to do. Q, throw one of them, then go hide, kay? Right." And with that, he attacked, brandishing his sword with brutal force, Trowa doing the same.

It wasn't long before they realized they were quite unmatched.

"Trowa! Attack the middle one at the same time!" Following instructions promptly, they dusted one, who left a darkly glittering sword behind, ignored by the two occupied fighters.

Quatre grinned. He'd spotted the new weapon, and grabbed it without pause.

Time to get in on the action.

But, that was when veritable disaster struck for the two now weary warriors, having no time for anything but the fight, for fear of getting caught off-guard.

The two remaining monsters, relatively unharmed for all their effort, since the three-two ratio gave them chances to heal themselves, both cast 'Clamp' on the three. The casting did it's job – the paralysis took effect instantly on the two weary ones – but not so for the last.

Quatre smirked defiantly at the two remaining Actaneons and the blue ribbon shone against the spell. Then into the fray he went.

The newly acquired Rune Blade gleamed dully in the lessening light as he swung unrelentingly at the one Duo had first taken on, and it was gone in no time, leaving the last, and best healed monster to deal with.

The last Actaneon had decided to take the 'initiative' to take it's two frozen foes out of the picture.

It was then the Rune Blade shone a blinding white, before cutting the monster to shreds, in a manner Odin himself would be proud of. With the last Actaneon gone, the paralysis magic lifted, letting the two weary warriors gape.

There, in all his glory, stood the blond, fashioning the new blade's sheath at his waist, without a scratch on him. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Once done with the sheath, he turned to Duo, an eyebrow cocked, and said simply, "Go hide?"[4]

After overcoming his momentary shock, he exclaimed "you didn't have a weapon!"

"Coulda lent me a couple of daggers."

"How was I s'posed ta know you were up for it?"

"Would've stood better chances at even odds. You gave them an opening to keep going."

"Hell, well you coulda healed us up!"

"You told me to hide, not help."

"And anyway, how come that spell didn't work on you?"

Quatre showed off the blue ribbon before tying it into a bow. "Ribbons absorb status magic."

"And the glowing thing?"

"Rune Blade can use MP to inflict mortal blows. And I happen to have quite a lot of that particular energy to spare."

"Why not use magic then?"

"I forgot all the spells."

"Yesterday?"

"Fluke."

"How'd you learn to fight like that in the first place? I sure as hell didn't teach you…"

"I had a friend who taught me ages ago. We used to spar half the time, and he was a lot better the them." He sighed. "For magic you must use the mind. But for blades, the body always remembers…"

Duo had tracked down hiss bag once more, and felt ultimately glad that his mother had given him such an abundance of healing items. "Why'd you forget all the spells?" he asked while drinking a few of the potions.

He smirked. "I used the last of my own energy in stopping… something, from getting to anyone else, and to save myself, and it worked, except I messed myself up… then your father, and you, Trowa, found me."

Duo shook his head. "I wonder about you sometimes, Q… Heh. We should probably rest here for a while, ain't no monsters coming by after _that_… I propose we take a watch each. I'll take the last watch. You guys can fight it out between you. Night!"

Duo smirked and was out like a light before there could be any argument. _Heh, _he thought, _right group we are. A wraith, and elf, and an avenging angel. Monsters beware!_ He carried his observation into unconsciousness.

"So…" began Trowa.

"I'll take first watch. You're probably more tired. I'll wake you up later."

Nodding his consent, Trowa wrapped a blanket from his pack around himself, taking his sweet time drifting into obscurity. Before succumbing, though, he could swear he heard singing…

Jolting awake from a decidedly weird dream that he couldn't remember anymore, Trowa's first instinct was to look up to the sky. Judging by the stars positions, he concluded it was roughly midnight, and he hadn't been woken for his watch. Spotting softly glowing lights, he concluded that the miniature forest faeries were paying them a visit. He'd seen a few on his way to Jidoor, but none had gotten as close to him as they were now. Was Quatre asleep? Shifting to get a better look around, he saw the forests keepers were surrounding the blond, speaking in soft whispers of many things. They noticed him stirring, but instead of fleeing, they seemed to giggle, and whispered more heatedly, provoking a blush.

The brunette sat up with a smile. "What are they saying?" he asked, and the faeries giggled again.

"Oh… nothing. But they said they'd point us in the direction of the Water crystal, tomorrow."

"Don't you mean today? It's past midnight, you should've woken me up by now."

"Oh… well, Duo will never wake us up any earlier then eight, so I figured I'd wake you up pretty soon, and Duo could take over at about half-four."

Trowa smirked. "I'm rested enough to go right now. But, I doubt we'll ever hear the end of it from Duo if we get four hours sleep, max. And you haven't slept yet."

Quatre shrugged. "Not tired. And they keep me company enough, they're very nice."

The uni-banged one smirked slightly, moving over to the blond and wrapping his own blanket around his shoulders. "You didn't even light a fire… you're cold." He briskly rubbed his arms, stimulating heat. "Now don't be stubborn. Get some sleep."

It took a while, but the blond finally conceded, smiling at Trowa dozily. "They were right…" he began quietly.

"About what?"

"You're absolutely beautiful in the moonlight…"

And Trowa held onto those words through the night.

End Two

[1] Mithril dirks from FF5, attack power 20. Guardian dirks from FF5, attack power 33. Regal Cutter from FF6, attack power 54. Nice weapons these are. Also, Trowa's Masamune is from FF5, attack power 104.

[2] This is a little habit I have when playing 9… just a few too many potions… n.n

[3] Also from 9, you can't buy them anywhere except a synthesis shop in Memoria. Need more ethers…

[4] HA! Take THAT, Sean! This one's for you, Leita! (you didn't think I was gonna make Q weak now, didya?)


	3. Three The Phantom Forest

**Guardians Of Life - The Phantom Forest**

Hey-hi! You remember me, right? The fanfic-er who hasn't updated this story for six months? I'm pretty sure on that number, too. I counted. Sorry there. Spilled juice on my laptop, adjusted to 6-form, faced family illness, went to a con - the usual suspects. But as it's my 3-year FanFiction.Net anniversary... now! (I just waited three minutes to say that...) It's March 17th, and I've been on FFN for exactly three years to the day. Updating this story as a 'birthday' treat. I warn there will be many a typo. My new laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word. I'm using WordPad. And yeah, there's a reason for the title. It's the name of an FF6 track, but it ain't where they're going. Today, I am better informed, for I have an FFX-guide with monster PICTURES in it! On with the SHOW!

**Dedicated to Ag, Bright, and of course, Leita. You guys just bugged me waaaay too much for me to give up.**

"Know what? Not meaning to be nasty or anything, but for some reason I don't _like_ the idea of being led around by a bunch of glowys, Q..." Duo said nervously, as the scenery around them seemed to become less and less welcoming, and the sky became less visible as they disappeared into the vegetation.

But his blonde companion seemed not to listen to, or at least not to care about, Duo's concerns as to following the forest guardians. They had offered to help, after all. With Duo busy feeling jumpy, and some of the more mischievous faeries taking advantage of that, Trowa had a chance to take in the scenery, to figure out just where they were going, really. The area of the woods they were entering was unfamiliar to him, and that in itself was a surprise. The path they were walking on was not well travelled - the undergrowth had slowly creeped into the cracks in the once worn earth - but by the same merit, it was not overgrown. It was very strange.

Focusing on the centre of his crystals power, he reached out through the roots of the trees whose lives seemed waning, through the moss and grasses of the lush greenery behind, and deep into the Earth they walked upon. In it's propensity as the Earth crystal, it would be able to test the danger for them in the area ahead. Trowa had become quite adept at using his crystal this way throughout his travelling - it had become invaluable of late, as the many monsters of the land had begun to grow restless. He was used to focusing his mind and letting instinct take over as it was.

Naturally he stopped when he could read nothing of the ahead territory.

Duo, vigilant as ever, stopped too. "Tro? Something up?"

He frowned. "I don't like this. I can't figure out where we're going."

"'Course not. We're following little glowy thingys, are we supposed to know where we're going?"

"No, no, not like that. I was looking with my crystal..." continuing before Duo asked he question he looked like he wanted to, "I couldn't 'see' anything. Either we're going somewhere that doesn't exist, or I don't know where..."

"Right, right, let me get this straight. You 'looked' with your crystal?"[1]

Trowa sighed. He shouldn't've said a thing.

"You gotta show me how to do that!"

_Actually, that might not be a bad idea... see what the Winds can tell us..._

"Very simple - focus you energies on the crystal, and what you want to do with it. Think about... well, I think about the Earth, so I guess you should thin about the Winds... and think about how you want to get this information... that's all."

Duo then got a very calm expression, and closed his eyes, as if he were retreating deep inwards.

"First, think about where we were last night. Just to test it."

The violet of the pendant flashed slightly, and Trowa wondered if his did the same when trying this.

"I uh... think I hear something."

"What does it sound like?"

"Words... the wind whispering... well duh... course its the Winds, isn't it? They say... that it's safe there now - but also that it wasn't safe there before."

"Okay, that's good. Now think of ahead of us. What's ahead?"

His expression grew concentrated. "Uh... I think... maybe danger?"

"Maybe?"

"Only maybe... same as anywhere else..."

"Now try and _see_ it. Try to see what the Winds see."

A tense moment passed, before Duo opened his eyes. "Nothing. Won't let me."

"Something strange is happening... Earth, and the Wind, are everywhere... how could they not find anything?"

"I'm not so worried about that. We've got some catching up to do, if you didn't notice already!" With that he took off after their absent companion.

He was found only a few meters away, standing in front of what looked like some kind of _door_. The branches of the trees had knotted across some kind of opening, and brilliant blue blooms covered a good deal of the branches. The faerie guides seemed apprehensive.

"What's this?"

Quatre turned to face the two, smiling benignly. Something seemed a little of about that, however.

"I don't think we should go ahead. Neither Duo nor I can tell what's there. It's just a... _blank._"

The blonde turned back to the 'door' and started gently pressing on different branches, as if looking for something.

"Really. I don't think it's wise if we can't see-"

"Of course you can't see it," he replied calmly, before pressing decisively on a branch. "There we go..."

"Whaddya mean, 'Of course we can't'?" Duo asked, feeling slightly agitated, for some unknown reason.

"The Winds have long since ceased to blow away the clouds, and the Earth is blinded to all that occurs there. There is no need for you to see this place, without your own eyes." He walked clean through the branches. No questions asked, they followed him in.

"The woods of Ice and Silence are no place for true plants to flourish, and the lands are accustomed to the clouds. There is no need for Winds nor Earth in this place."

And so they looked upon the lands, and saw a forest entirely of the most beautiful and undisturbed glass.

"The Macalania Woods."[2]

"Yui. What do you see?"

"WuFei… I have a _first_ name."

"That's besides the point. What do you _see_?"

"Ah… something heading _my_ way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Think I'll go and greet them."

"What the…?" Duo looked infinitely surprised. A glass forest? "Q, what the hell have you led us into?"

The blonde was smiling. "The Macalania Woods, Duo."

"You said that already! But it's all made of glass! That ain't like no other woods I've seen!"

Quatre shook his head slightly. "No, not glass, ice!"

Duo's face fell. "Oh great. We're in a forest covered in ice. Bet some weird monster covered the place in ice. Thank you, glowy thing!" He then flopped onto the ground, his expression showing some deep agitation. He pulled out one of his dirks and started fiddling with it nervously.

The blonde cocked his head to one side, slightly. "Is something wrong?"

Still twirling the sharp blade, Duo laughed. "Oh no, nothings wrong! I'm just sitting in a stupid forest made outta ice! What could be wrong?" With that he slammed the dagger into the earth beneath him.

Quatre sighed and sat down by him. "What's wrong, Duo?"

The braided boy hung his head slightly, and took a deep breath. He was obviously making an effort to calm down. "I dunno, it's just this place… it doesn't feel safe. You _know _how good my instincts are, and they're telling me to get the hell outta here."

"But Duo… we need to find the Water crystal, right? It's here somewhere… or through here… and I'm sure that it's just as safe at the forest we were in before was! The forest guardians wouldn't have lead us here if it was dangerous, would they?"

"I'm telling you, it's not safe here. You gonna trust a bunch of little lights more then you trust me?"

The blonde visibly saddened. "Am I to take that as you don't want to look around..?"

"Why the _hell_ would I wanna look around this place? The only thing I wanna be looking at right now is the way out!"

"Trowa? What do you think?"

The green-eyed boy had gone very quiet. "I agree with Duo, actually. This place doesn't exactly feel welcoming to me…"

Quatre frowned. "I don't understand. This place seems perfectly alright to me…"

"Well I'm not feeling the friendly vibe from this place, and neither is Tro. That's two against one. We are _not_ staying here. Got it?" Duo said, very much in no mood for argument.

"Duo, I don't think-"

"And I don't care! This decision is FINAL!"

At first the blond looked shocked at Duo's outburst. He was hardly ever so commanding, not to mention just plain rude. Then the natural stubbornness kicked in. He calmly stood up and brushed off his cloak, looking like he was about to comply. He then smirked and took off deeper into the forest anyway.

That certainly surprised the braided boy. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! HEEEEEEEEEY!!!" His cries were to no avail.  Certainly he was a faster runner then his blonde friend and could easily catch up if he wanted to, but he absolutely refused to move any further into the forest. Something held him back. Instead he kicked one of the ice trees, before leaning against it in anger. Breathing deeply, he calmed himself down, slowly, and sat down against the tree. "Dammit…"

Trowa sat beside him, feeling the same anger at their now missing companion. "We can't go after him, can we?"

Duo sighed. "No, there is no way I'm backing down from what I said. It's his own fault if he gets lost."

"That's not what I meant…"

Once he was sure they were out of sight, the blond boy stopped running, and burst out laughing instead. Sometimes it was just too easy to rile Duo up. What was their problem anyway? There was nothing wrong with the forest.

Once he'd managed to calm himself down a little, he took a good look at his surroundings. The woods were beautiful! All the trees and plants looked as though they had been sculpted in glass, though he knew it to be ice. Yet when he touched it, it wasn't cold at all. The woods themselves seemed to echo the air, creating a haunting melody [3]. The sun no longer shone down upon the woods, and instead it seemed the plant life itself was generating the ethereal blue light. And the woods were alive… truly living. There was some great power moving through them, and it made him feel calm, and at peace.

Tiny blue faeries, the guardians of these trees, circled slowly around the area, as if on some kind of watch [4]. He closed his eyes and breathed the crisp air in. It was so invigorating to him.

He was starting to feel a little tired, but he brushed it off as a result of the night watch, followed by a decidedly difficult sleep. He simply hadn't gained any energy from it, and would probably have been better off staying awake in the first place. He could always try and sleep some more once he went back to the others. Which meant he should probably go back pretty soon. But a little more exploring wouldn't hurt, would it?

Looking to his right, he spotted a path made entirely of light. It was beautiful! By the look of it, it carried right over the woods. It wasn't a particularly long path either. He walked along it, and the view was spectacular. Looking across the long and winding roads below, he was glad for his discovery. Once he got to the end of the path, he saw an saw the spring.

"Wow…"

The small lake that surrounded the spring was swarming with faeries of the water, and a large tree-like structure sat directly in the middle of the spring. There was something otherworldly about it; it seemed like a natural structure, yet by the same merit, like it was built.

He raised his hand to his face as what had been slight lethargy suddenly turned to full-blown exhaustion. It was starting to get hard to keep his eyes open [5].  He walked closer to the spring, and splashed some of the icy water on his face to try and jolt himself awake. It didn't really work all that well, except to make him feel a bit cold, really.

He then really started to notice the structure in the middle of the small lake. It was so strange… it wouldn't hurt to take a better look…

Meanwhile, the other two of our intrepid heroes were sitting around contemplating what to do. Their friend had been gone for quite some time now. Trowa was starting to get worried, and Duo? Duo was still angry.

"Duo… we've waited long enough… shouldn't we at least try and look for him?"

"Nope," Duo replied instantly, stabbing a dirk into the ground, pulling it out, and repeating the action, the friction between the bland and the earth making a slight noise every time. "He went off all on his own. He can sort this own problems out."

"I'm starting to get worried though… it seems like it's getting dark here a lot earlier then it should do."

"Ha! Don't. Q can look after himself just fine. He can go off and have fun with his little glowy pals, for all I care."

"Then why are we still here?"

The knife fell out of his hand and landed on the now soft dirt with a clang. After a pregnant pause, Duo finally sighed and leaned back on the ground. "Ah… I dunno. Of course I'm worried about him, he's like a brother to me… can't help but be a little overbearing sometimes, right?" Duo smiled a little at the thought, and Trowa with him. "But… when he gets all stubborn like that, and does things that are just plain stupid, it makes me feel kinda angry. It's like he does it deliberately just because he doesn't want to be told what to do. There's nothing wrong with just _listening_ for once, is there? But it's like he's trying to prove himself… even I don't know who to."

"I don't think your shouting made the situation any better, Duo."

"I couldn't help that. This place, it's just… I don't like it. I don't want to be here. Yeah, I probably coulda handled it a lot better, but hey, we all make mistakes, right? This place has just put me on edge. Even when we were just getting close to it. I can't go any further then this; I physically can't."

"Duo… there _is_ other ways to find people, aside from actually moving around…"

Duo practically lightbulbed at this. "Ah! Like earlier? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I was debating just how angry you were,"

"Then why didn't you try it?"

"I did. I just couldn't tell much except he was moving. The winds move around; they can look, and see what is happening. Try it, Duo."

The younger boy smiled at the idea. It wasn't a band one, for sure. "Kay! I just concentrate, and listen and…" A long pause followed, "Gotcha!"

"What is it then?"

"He's on his way back here, actually. Bit of a problem though."

"And that is?"

"Something, or someone, is coming with him."

TBC

W00t! Cliffhanger.

[1] Hehe, I liked the idea. Also, somewhere around here I called Trowa a boy. He's 19.

[2] After playing 10-2 I fell in love with this place. Hence, here they are.

[3] Again, 10-2 influences. In Macalania, the BGM is this sorta creepy wind-whistling noise, with some tinklies throw in

[4] They remind me of Pyreflies

[5] After getting the first bit of this started until 1-30 am, then writing in school, this is how I feel right about now.

Well, that was kinda lame. Till next time!


	4. Four Close Your Eyes

**Guardians of Life - Close Your Eyes**

Hey, here I am, on some sort of massive fanfiction update haulage... I have no idea what's brought it on, but three chapters for three things in like... okay a week, it would've been fun to say three days but haaay. My writing should show some improvement from the last time as I have done a year and a bit of English A-Level, and been told repeatedly by many teachers and also friends that my writing is good... well good because I want it to be something people want to read O.o It's nearly four in the morning, I was reading something really interesting, and if you've ever stayed up past 3am and haven't been very tired at the time, you can surely relate to the twilight-time view I take on it - once you get past a certain time it's damn-near impossible to sleep...

**Dedicated to the usual suspects, Ag, Bright, and Lei-Lei, and also to my wonderful friends who know who they are, but aren't reading this, are you? Hmm? (But if you are, Momiji is not a THING. Calling him Momiji-THING is a BAD idea)**

"Can you tell who, at all?"

"No... I'm, being blocked? Is that what I'd call it?" Duo became thoughtful, forgetting his earlier annoyance, at least for a moment, and focusing his energies on the much more interesting pursuits of his powers.

"What do you mean, blocked?"

"Well... I can't 'see' who or what is with him, I'm being 'blocked' by... it?"

"Hmm..." That said it all, really. To Trowa, it was intriguing that some force could 'block' either of their powers. He surmised it to be down to the fact they were in a realm, as it were, that was subject to neither of their attributes.

"Hey, maybe it's the Ice Monster that made these woods like this... wouldn't that be great, huh?"

He resisted the urge to just tell Duo to shut up.

Wading first knee-deep into the freezing cold water, the curious blonde tried to study the imposing structure that seemed so alive... so filled with life that it drew him instricintly towards it. He felt as though he couldn't make out the details because he was too far away... not because his mind was fogged with sleep. He carried on forward, ignoring the chilly liquid that covered more and more of him until he was close enough to touch what must have been the root of the spring. The... _thing_, for lack of better term, radiated heat from this distance, a welcome change from the water that was so very cold now. He hadn't paid enough attention to it, so he hadn't noticed the water had reached mid-chest. All he had noticed was that it was freezing his insides and the spring-root was toasty-warm.

Turning away from it, however, he saw a familiar form - maybe, or was he just expecting them to be familiar? - walking across, yes, walking on the very surface of the water itself, toward him in a hurry. He heard words - but, in his dozy state, he couldn't make them out - and whoever it was kneeled on the water and demanded his attention by grasping his hands and pulling him away from the spring-root. He wanted to protest but just couldn't find the energy to do so, and instead found himself being hoisted out of the water to stand with the figure he still couldn't quite make out. Instead of doing anything intelligent like wondering why he was also standing on the waters surface, he instead fell against the person who turned out to be very solid and supportive. He dragged his feet as he was directed across the water to ground again, and upon reaching it, he felt as though some great weight had been lifted off him.

His helper was an observant one, and had noticed the slightly odd shimmer located somewhere under the others clothing. It was not something just anyone could perhaps see, but he could, given his standing, and knew what it meant. Instead of doing what he normally did, shirk off those who couldn't resist the pull of his manifest power, he smiled and drew the other into an embrace.

"And here I thought you were dead. You've certainly been concealing yourself well enough all these years..."

Quatre was jolted right out of his stupor not by the words themselves, but by the voice they were spoken by. It probably helped that he was a safe distance away from the springs draw, and by i's manifestor. He slowly worked the cogs in his mind to process what his helper had said to go along with the words themselves. The surprise was obvious on his face and he stepped back out of the protective arms around him and look him over.

He was dressed in various dark hues of blue which matched his eyes nicely, and around his neck, not standing out much against the same colour, hung a small blue crystal pendant, much the same as both Trowa and Duo's own fragments. It was almost concealed with the way his dark cloak was fastened near it. But, it was his face that was more startling.

Though much of the milkfat of youth had left it, and though those blue eyes looked wiser, and perhaps sterner, it was still the same old Hiiro who he hadn't seen in so many years... too many years then he cared to count, as far as he was concerned. His dearest friend and brother had returned to him, and that was all that mattered at this exact moment.

Almost without thinking, he grinned and threw himself at the other in sheer happiness. He wasas well received himself.

"Hiiro... Hiiro, it's been so long..."

Duo had begun to pace.

For whatever reason, the feeling he got from this place had changed, and it had taken him a little while to realise it. It was only when he searched with the Winds that he noticed the change. It was very subtle, very subtle indeed, but something about the area's aura had suddenly become less foreboding. It was very, very, very subtle, but it was very, very odd. He didn't feel the same sort of panic warnings for moving around as he had not long before. But he was feeling apprehensive. What if the foreboding had dropped because the forest's keeper had decided they were no threat and would be easy to crush, or something mean like that? If that was the case he'd certainly show _them_ easy to crush!

It was a whisper in his ear that distracted him from his odd thoughts, and he looked and saw people coming towards him. How they had gotten so close without him noticing was a thought that only briefly passed through his head before he noticed that one of them was Quatre.

The other person had an arm slung around his shoulders in a very comfortable manner. Quatre didn't seem to mind, and in fact was leaning ever-so-slightly toward the other. There was something about that closeness that offset Duo; Quatre never behaved that friendly towards him, or anyone else, and at times was rather loathe to physical contact... but here he was, happily walking alongside someone without enough distance between them to see the space between them. It looked like they were talking about something but he couldn't hear what; what he could see was the slightly embaressed smile he held as he spoke, and how the other _kissed_ him on the brow.

Without a second thought Duo took off towards them, and didn't stop until they had noticed him and he was right up in their faces. He returned to his bad mood.

"WHERE have you been for so long, and WHO exactly is THIS!"

Quatre smiled at him somewhere between good-naturedly and sarcastically.

"I've been looking around all this time, and this is Hiiro. Say hello, Hiiro, this is Duo."

'Hiiro' smiled at him. "It's a pleasure."

The atmosphere that had pressed at his mind in all the wrong places seemed to dissipate with his smile, and the Winds once again spoke to him, directing him to the slightly hidden blue pendant.

"Another fragment. You're the next one then, you're the Water?" he aske almost incredulously.

"And you're Wind." to which he got a sharp nod in responce.

They had built up a small fire in the dying hours of the day, though Hiiro was rather reluctant to explin just how one could burn in such a place. He and Quatre had not moved an inch from each other, something both Duo and Trowa found rather suspect. They said nothing of it, in fear of insulting either party, which was a very likely option in this sort of situation. It was, instead, when Duo had decided he'd had enough and wanted some sleep. Quatre had decided that would also be a good idea and was out like a rock before anyone would protest. So, that left either Trowa or Hiiro for the guard.

"I'll take first watch," Trowa stated in his even tone.

Hiiro smiled at him reassuringly. "There's no need for that. This place is built off a manifest of my own power. As such, nothing moves through here without my knowing, whether I be asleep or awake. It's something I was able to do because I have better... control, and understanding, of my power."

Trowa was not convinced.

It was probably obvious from his expression, he decided, as Hiiro again addressed the issue. "When you came in here, you would've felt the oppresive aura this forest gives off. If it was enough to keep you in the same place the entire time, think how it works on those who _don't_ have a Crystal. Usually people don't know the way to pass through here, and neithr do monsters. But if anyone comes near an entrance, they are likely to just turn around and go the other way, courage be damned."

"But there are... exceptions?"

"Quatre is an exception, He was drawn to the source instead, but..." a fond look crossed his face, "perhaps that's because he's been at the back of my mind as someone I woul welcome here with open arms, much as I did... and since this place is built on my manifest..."

"But, why would you welcome him?" once he was already asking the questions, he couldn't stop. "Why do you know him, why are you so familiar with him? Were you... lovers or something?"

The look on Hiiro's face was astounded. Then he just smiled and shook his head, is voice was tinged with laughter. "I'm to be married in a few days, to a woman I love no less... No, we're old friends, brothers almost. I haven't seen Quatre in a very long time now, but he's always been in my thoughts as my first and best friend and brother... we're just, very comfortable wih each other." He smiled more. "Though I suppose I can understand why you might think that... heh."

Trowa smiled with him; though whether or not he meant to show it, it was tinged with a nervousness from somewhere within him. Hiiro insisted that he get some sleep, and he decided to just listen to the other to avoid argument. However one thought stuck prominently in his mind.

_Why am I so relieved?_

TBC

I don't think there are any things to note about this, goodgood. Except that some might construe this as OOC for Hiiro-chan... but meee, no, I think he's a very warm person who'd enjoy contact... and would be a little smug about stuff, maybe. Also this chapter is a bit short in comparison to others I've done... sooooorrry, but I just wanted to be done with introducing Hiiro-chan and bringing more 3x4 goodness to the surface. Sorry. Also, pologies, again, for the grammer and spelling. No doubt I'll go to school Wednesday and take this onto the school computers, run it through S&G on MSWord, and read though it, and it will say (spiffy school beta'd version!) at the top like the last thing I messed around with at school n.n


End file.
